Shh, Don't Make A Sound
by Iwillcastaspellonyou
Summary: The Titans won the war instead of the gods. But when Annabeth makes an underground world for the demigods to live in will the Titans find out? And will she face Kronos rath. It will be worse since she doesn't know, Luke is still there!


Annabeth was on her own.

She had lost Percy and all of her friends, except Nico. They didn't win against the Titans.

All of the gods were in Tartarus. All the goddesses were servants to the Titans.

Except for Hades. He was the Titans favorite so they kept him around. He was still in charge of the underworld. Except he was no longer god of the underworld, he was titan of the underworld.

The only reason Nico had survived, was because since he was Hades son, the let him. Annabeth had hidden every single moment.

When Nico had found her, half dead, he asked the Kronos her live too. And when he saw it was Annabeth, he did.

Annabeth scoured all over for demigods to save.

She hid them in the secret tunnel she had made. It was huge, and the Titans had no idea about it.

There was one particular demigod that reminded her of someone she loved. He had dark hair, green eyes, and was a son of Poseidon.

But then the Titans found him. He ventured out into the human world and was destroyed. Once when Annabeth was walking down the street, she was attacked by one of the Titans.

She had been given a bracelet by Kronos, and she held it up. It glowed bright pink and then the Titan was bowing.

"Lady Annabeth," the creature said. Lady Annabeth, the girl thought, I must be losing it.

Annabeth was about to ask what happened when she saw a demigod.

She knew because the Titan was starting to follow her when Annabeth said, "Halt, go Titan. I will handle her."

So the Titan disappeared into flames.

She whispered to the girl, "Over here," and the girl came. "Are you a half-blood?" Annabeth asked.

The girl nodded. "Come with me," she hissed and the girl did what she told her.

They walked up to a rock nearby and Annabeth held up a ring. It said Percy and Annabeth Forever. He had given it to her right before he had been stabbed. In his Achilles' heel.

She pushed it into a dent in the rock and the rock opened up! So Annabeth and the girl walked in. Inside it was amazing.

It was Annabeth's version of Camp Half-Blood. There were cabins, a dining hall, a place to sacrifice meals, armory, archery field, a battle field, and a giant forest to play Capture the Flag in.

Then Annabeth started asking a lot of questions.

When she got to "Have you ever had spirits talk to you?" the girl nodded.

So Annabeth took her to a room where she had a machine. The machine brainwashed people that shouldn't be here and knocked them unconscious.

She whispered into the girl's ear asking, "What your name?"

The girl answered, "Bethany."

She then told Bethany, "Close your eyes and imagine you are at home in our mother's arms."

Then she pressed the green button. Bethany slumped down into her chair.

She yelled for some Ares boys to come and grab Bethany. They walked until they got to the entrance. Annabeth took the girl from then on and walked outside.

She yelled into the sky, "I wish to have an audience with Lu-, I mean Kronos."

She felt a burning sensation on her wrist and then she was in front of him. Kronos. He was in Luke's body. He didn't burn Luke's body like he was supposed to. It didn't work.

Athena was Kronos's servant. Her mother knew that to survive she had to act like he was the almighty one.

"Lord Kronos, I have a half-blood. But do not kill her, for she could be useful. She is daughter of the Titan of the Underworld."

When Annabeth said that Kronos yelled at Athena to take Bethany down to him. Then he ordered Annabeth to go with her.

They were transported to Los Angeles.

As soon as the dizziness wore off Annabeth began talking excitedly, "Mother, I have made tunnels for the half-bloods to live in to escape the Titans. There are so many. I'll have to expand it soon."

Athena looked at her daughter full of pride.

"That is wonderful darling. You are doing a great job surviving in conditions like this. I just hope they don't find out about it."

Before they could use the entrance, they were inside Hades palace. "Who dares come into my home?"

"First things first, one you brought us in your house and two the Titans sent us with a gift." Immediately he appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes," he said with greed in his voice.

Annabeth was smirking thinking about what his reaction would be. "Your daughter," Annabeth said. Instead of being disappointed, he was happy.

He took Bethany in his arms and looked like the happiest man in the world.

"Finally a daughter, now she can fulfill the prophecy. Ana don't ask what the prophecy is." By then he just looked like an idiot. "Alright I'll tell you. It goes:

_By night and day the past shall kill _

_A young girl who has no free will _

_She will do whatever he wants_

_Trying to avoid hid taunts_

_For every feeling she has kept inside_

_Shall be revealed Christ's nigh_


End file.
